


Dresses, Messes and Sloppy Kisses

by xyChaoticFox



Series: SnK & smut is life xD [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A cheeky Eren, A shocked Heichou, BL, M/M, Maid- outfit, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, Stupid dares, Yaoi, mentions of alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't do this!"<br/>"Do it, Yeager."</p><p>} Eren got drunk and he has to suffer the consequences of his own stupidity.</p><p>~ Decided to keep it a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresses, Messes and Sloppy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the errors, this is not beta'd or edited. Leave any comments or thoughts. :) Tips are welcome and appreciated. P.S English is not my first language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. :D (What plot? :P)  
> ~☆~
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

"I can't do this!" Eren exclaimed, spinning around and trying to escape.

 

He was blocked by Jean, grabbing his upperarms in a iron-like grip.

 

"Let go, horseface!"

 

"Shut it, Yeager! Dare's a dare and you said anything."

 

"I was drunk!"

 

"No kidding, idiot! I had to do it too. So man...woman..whatever up and get in there." Jean pushed Eren towards Levi's office door.

 

"Go get Leviiiii so hot and botheredddd" Hange squealed.

 

He cursed under his breath and knocked, straightening his outfit with reluctance.

 

"What?" he heard from inside.

 

"It's Eren, sir." Eren called.

 

"Enter."

 

"That's what he's going to do." Jean snickered.

 

Armin covered his face with the palm of his hand and Connie snickered. Sasha grinned, chomping down on a piece of discusting looking food, if it even was food. Eren threw them a glance and Hange gave him an excited thumbs up. He took a deep breath and turned the knob.

 

\--

Levi heard the door open and close behind him. He didn't turn his gaze away from the books he was sorting on one of his bookshelves.

 

"What do you want, brat?"

 

"I-I came to clean. Like you asked, sir." Eren said softly.

 

"Does it have to be now?" Levi mumbled.

 

Eren cleared his throat in an awkward manner.

 

Hearing nothing from the usually bubbling kid, Levi's eyes flickered to the side to peer over his shoulder. His gaze turned back to his books and then darted back to Eren as he spun around, a book dropping from his hands.

 

"D-do you want me to clean... Heichouuu?" Eren purred.

 

The damn brat's head was slightly bowed, bright eyes staring shyly at Levi from underneath dark lashes. His hair was a perfect mess of hazelnut curls with a ribbon in the middel of his head. He was dressed in a frilly and very...very short black and white maid outfit. He wore glistening black high heels with white socks which reached mid thigh, revealling a good patch of creamy skin before the hem of the dress came into view. Eren's hand was curled around it infront of his nether regions, tugging the dress down and preventing it from becoming any shorter. His other hand rested against his cheek, thumb caught cheekily between his teeth. Levi almost died right there.

 

\--

 

"What...what the fuck is that?" Levi breathed, eyes narrowing.

 

Eren blushed an even brighter shade of red and slowly made his way to a flustered Levi. Levi took a step back as the teen advanced, until his back slammed against the bookshelf and he was trapped  between it and Eren. Eren leaned forward, body almost against Levi's own as he peered at him with big eyes.

 

"I only wanted to make myself more pleasant. Perhaps you'll like it more if I work like this." Eren whispered.

 

Levi took a shaky breath. What was the kid playing at? Dressing like ...that...and acting so damn coy and innocent. He wanted nothing more than to strip that innocence away and ...god he was getting uncomfortable. Levi gently pushed Eren aside and moved towards his desk.

 

"Stop with the fooling around and get yourself some clothes." He snapped, sitting down in his chair.

 

"I am dressed." Eren pouted.

 

"I mean, appropriately, shitty brat!"

 

Eren glanced at the door and back at Levi, biting his lip and then shaking his his.

 

"Fuck it." He whispered and strided over to Levi.

 

He rounded the desks corner and pulled Levi's chair out just enough for him to climb onto Levi's lap.

 

\--

 

"Yeager! What the hell has gotten into you?" Levi spluttered, trying to lean back in the chair and get some seperation. Eren's thighs straddled Levi's waist and his hands rested against the captain's chest.

 

"It was a dare," Eren whispered, "But now...I think I like it too much."

 

Levi looked at a blushing Brat in his lap and sighed, pushing a lock of hair behind Eren's ear.

 

"You should go...before I do something we'll regret."

 

"Sir?" Eren frowned.

 

"I'm going to make a mess with you instead of cleaning." Levi elaborated.

 

Eren tensed and flushed again, his hands curling into Levi's shirt and his ass shifting the tiniest bit. Levi's hands moved to grab Eren's hips, and he let out a soft growl.

 

"Brat."

 

Eren whimpered, feeling a hardness press into him.

 

"Such a little virgin." Levi stated with a small smile.

 

Eren gasped, "Don't s-say that!"

 

Levi leaned forward, his mouth crashing against Eren's in a passionate kiss. His tongue tasting the sweet mouth and his teeth nipping at Eren's lips. His fingers tightened their grip, causing the fabric to bunch up around Erens waist. He whimpered when the arousal brushed against him once more.

 

"See? A needy little vir-"

 

"Heichouu.." Eren rolled his hips, "Why don't you change that?"

 

Levi bit is lip and shook his head, hands still clutching the teen.

 

"Ngh...Heichouu..I've been a good boy." Eren moaned, rocking back and forth.

 

Levi pushed Eren back ontho the desk, pushing the dress up his body and revealing tight panties and a smooth torso.

 

"No, in fact, you've been a _very_ bad boy."

   
~~

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first stories for this fandom.  
> ^_^


End file.
